


coming down

by renyamazeni



Series: Angstober: 31 days of angst [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Iwaizumi's Girlfriend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: Sometimes life is a bitch and when one thing goes wrong, it unleashes a chain-like reaction full of negatives.(My summaries aren't even summaries, I'm sorry skdhjd)





	coming down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: "You weren't here when I needed you the most"

"Trashy-kawa, open the door would ya?" Iwaizumi shouted after knocking repeatedly for the past three minutes. He knew Oikawa was inside, he could hear the TV and the sound of the water coming from the kitchen sink.

"I don't want to see you Iwa-chan, please leave me alone" was Oikawa's response. 

"Oikawa, please."

Hearing his name without the usual added insult in it was unexpected. It made Oikawa stop cleaning the dishes and turn off the water to process what Iwaizumi had just said. 'Trashy' or 'shitty' not being added to his name meant that Iwaizumi was being serious. "Iwa-chan, I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter so you can lea-"

"It does matter you idiot! This is not something you can just brush off!" The fact that Oikawa was trying to hide how he really felt annoyed him. He knew how important volleyball was for the younger man, the news of him not being able to play volleyball anymore wasn't something to take lightly.

"Why are you here today Iwa-chan? They gave me the news three days ago, so why are you here _today _?" Oikawa's anger was starting to spread from the pit of his stomach to his lungs, making it harder to breathe. "Were you so busy with your date with Hana-chan to even bother to take your phone with you?" His words carried more meaning to them than what he had intended.

Hanabi-chan, the girl who confessed to Iwaizumi five months ago and who Iwazumi surprisingly liked. She was a nice girl, Oikawa didn't really have any reasons to not like her except for the fact that he was in love with Iwaizumi too. But unlike _Hana-chan_, Oikawa could never confess his love for his best friend.

"You know I don't always have it with me..." Iwaizumi's voice was low but Oikawa could hear him. He had moved from the kitchen to stand in front of the closed door, leaning his back on it.

"And then Saturday came and you didn't reply. And then Sunday came and you didn't reply. It's Monday afternoon, a bit too late don't you think?" Oikawa said more to himself than to Iwaizumi, but the latter also heard. 

Iwaizumi's heart couldn't take it. Oikawa was right, he was at fault. He was to blame. He was never one to have his phone with him at all times. His friends knew this and Hanabi learned about it after the first month. However, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was waiting for the results from his last check up with the orthopedic physician. He should've had his phone with him.

"But I'm here now, isn't that enough?" Iwaizumi kept his voice low. He didn't have the strength to speak louder.

"It's alright Iwa-chan. I'm over it already. Besides, I already knew. I... could feel it. The pain was getting stronger by the day." Again, there was something else he was trying to say behind those words. It's not like Iwaizumi would understand but he wanted to get it off his chest. _You chose Hana-chan, I already knew my place by your side had already been taken. _A sad smile formed on Oikawa's face and with the lowest voice he could muster, almost like a whisper, he said "It doesn't matter that you weren't here when I needed you the most..." while looking at his phone's screen lit up with an incoming text message.

**[Text from Hana-chan]:** Have you seen Hajime?

"Hana-chan is looking for you", he sighed and started walking away from the door. Their conversation had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanabi's name (華美) is written with the kanji '華' meaning flower and '美' meaning beauty.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from Halsey's song with the same name "Coming Down" which doesn't really have anything to do with the fic itself but if you listen to it, you can sort of feel Oikawa's feelings after realizing Iwaizumi is happy with Hanabi. Because of that realization his hopes, his world and the "high" he was in with the idea of him dating Iwaizumi all comes down.


End file.
